comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Discusión:Comunidad Central
Me parece demasiado buena esta wiki VISIBLE por favor, en la pagina de inicio cambien el codigo * Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español * Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español pongan mejor *''' Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español ' *' Visita uno de los wikis de nuestra lista de wikis en español' es la parte mas importante de la pagina dee inicio, debe ser facilmente visualisable, gracias--Fero 02:34 30 sep 2008 (UTC) french version Please add fr for the french version. Thanx Cywil 20:42 4 nov 2008 (UTC) :Ok, done! --Bola (discusión) 22:15 4 nov 2008 (UTC) Sección Pokémon favoritos Está muy bien y desde luego se agradece por las visitas que pueda atraer, aunque recomendaría que los Pokémon utilizados se basaran en los más visitados en WikiDex, que normalmente rara vez cambian, serían: * Arceus * Darkrai * Eevee * Shaymin * Giratina Y supongo que la sección se renovará puntualmente y otras wikis querrán aparecer o cambiar su lista así que ponerlo en una plantilla que cualquiera pudiese editar también podría ser una buena idea. Por cierto, se ha escapado una pequeña errata, Pokémon es con tilde en la e. Y felicidades, así poco a poco y con la ayuda, Wikia en español va mejorando. --Profesor Pokémon ~ Tu dirás 20:17 24 dic 2008 (UTC) :Hecho! Sí, la sección se irá renovando, y tendrán que aparecer otros wikis, no solo esos :D --Bola (discusión) 13:10 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Imagen La imagen de la portada '''featured_wikia_entertainment.gif' (que no se ve y sale solo el texto) se debe reemplazar por http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/home/images/featured_wikia_entertainment.gif --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 18:50 28 feb 2009 (UTC) :¡Hecho! Siento la tardanza.--Bola (discusión) 15:42 4 mar 2009 (UTC) :: Vaya, no me fijé que estaba en una subpágina que sí podía editar. Si no lo hubiera hecho yo mismo. Bueno, gracias. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 11:46 7 mar 2009 (UTC) Quisiera que Ficciones tuviera un enlace en esta página. ¿Tiene que ser Destacada, es decir, como Spotlight o cómo se escoge qué poner en dicha página? --Davinci - talk 22:08 20 jul 2009 (UTC) Problema Como hago un infobox eliminar wiki me gustaria saber como eliminar un wiki, se trata de http://es.zoivevhpedia.wikia.com Qwerty Serty Uiop 15:25 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Portada Algún administrador del sitio que repare el enlace de Star Trek en la portada, es una redirección muerta a un sitio inexistente. Muchas gracias. -- 16:36 24 sep 2009 (UTC) :Arreglado, gracias por el aviso!--Bola (discusión) 06:13 30 sep 2009 (UTC) ¡Ayuda! Necesitaría un poco de ayuda para la Wikisimpson porque quiero borrar el título que tiene arriba (Simpson Wiki en Español:Portada) y no se como. Gracias por su ayuda. ::::-- 18:55 6 oct 2009 (UTC) adopción Hola; me encanta CSI, y la unica pagina en español esta en adopcion en la WIKIA inglesa (http://es.csi.wikia.com), y quisiera saber, con quien deo hablar para hecerme responsable de ella? --Luis carrasco 20:04 6 oct 2009 (UTC) :El procedimiento formal para pedir la adopción está en este enlace. Ahí podrás seguir las indicaciones de cómo presentar la solicitud. Suerte! -- 20:59 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Portal de la comunidad Siempre me eh preguntado porque esta tan abandonado el Portal de la Comunidad de wiki. Veo que hay* una sección de "Wiki destacada" "Colaboración del mes" etc... pero veo que no hay ediciones ahí desde diciembre de 2009. Por qué? Si se pudiera yo ayudaría en lo que se nececitara en el portal y con gusto me pongo manos a la obra. ;P --Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 00:28 16 jun 2010 (UTC) :Pues la verdad es que sí, pero nunca ha habido suficiente actividad por lo que nunca llegamos a organizar todos esos proyectos, si en la Central de Wikia en español hubiese más usuarios, por supuesto iniciaríamos todos los proyectos. Si os parece, iremos preparando todo y dentro de una semana comenzaremos alguno para comprobar la actividad que hay.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:59 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Ar Interwiki ¡Hola, Can any admins here add interwiki link for ar: central wikia? gracias --Achraf94 21:11 25 jun 2010 (UTC) No Interwiki ¡Hola, Can any admins here add interwiki link for no: central wikia? gracias .theSIM. 20:25 29 jun 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Done-- 23:06 30 jul 2011 (UTC)